


Light of Day

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s a creature of the night, but loves him in the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [seventh porn battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html), prompt sunlight.

Buffy’s always thought of herself as a creature of the night. She grew to love the killing, the hunting in the moonlight, the way she felt after a good staking. This is what she was meant to do. But when it came to loving Giles, it’s the sun she’ll always think of.

Their first kiss in the dappled afternoon in the courtyard of his apartment complex.

Heavy petting in The Magic Box in the morning light.

The surprise orgasm on his couch as the sun set.

Now, as he kisses her throat, nimble fingers undoing her blouse, she bathes in the light from the window. It’s high noon. They’re alone for the first time in weeks. She wants to both hurry and savor this time with him. Layers are slowly peeled off. His skin is warm under her tongue. She flips them over, taking him inside her body. Buffy watches his face in the sunlight. The joy, the love, the pleasure all enhanced by the golden rays. She soaks up the feelings, storing them for the cold nights of patrolling.  Giles flips them over again, moving into her faster, driving her closer and closer. She encourages him by wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“God, please, Giles.”

“Together, love.”

The warmth of his voice sends her over, calling his name. He follows shortly. They lay tangled up in the light. The Slayer will belong to the dark, but Buffy will live in the light.


End file.
